civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tlingit (Sheiyksh I)
The Tlingit led by Sheiyksh I is a custom civilization by Colonialist Legacies and Firebug. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Tlingit' The Tlingit also known as "People of the Tides" and are a Native Amercian people that inhabit a vast amount of area on the Southeastern coast and coastal islands of Alaska. The Tlingit's culture has been molded by the conditions of the Alaskan area. The coast of Alaska is covered with mountains. The climate is temperate and humid. The forests are populated with animal life and seas are bountiful as well. The Tlingit Indians originally survived by fishing, hunting, and gathering, but later adapted to a more sedentary way of life constructing and erecting grand monuments such as Totem Poles that still stand the test of time today. 'Sheiyksh I' Sheiyksh I was the first of the Sheiyksh leaders of the Tlingit. Growing up an orphan, he was adopted by the leader of the clan. After the clan leader’s death, Gush X’een rallied his forces and pushed back rivals tribes who hoped to take their land. After the fight, Gush X’een took the name of his enemy, Sheiyksh, which would become the leadership title among the Tlingit people. 'Dawn of Man' Yak’ei Yagiyee, Gush X’een, first of the Sheiyksh leaders among the Tlingit. Hailing from the from the lands near the north west coast of North America, your people have lived for countless generations, surviving even into the present day. Orphaned at birth, you were adopted by the chief of the clan, and took up the mantle after his death. When other clans sought the vast riches your lands held, they attacked, causing you to rally your warriors to fight to protect their lands. Using your cunning, you outsmarted your foes, taking their name as your own. But even in victory, you honored the Tlingit belief of Woosh yáa awudaéi; respect for one another, giving your enemies full burial rights and sending aid to the defeated. To this day the Sheiyksh are respected among the Tlingit, who have survived both the harsh conditions of the Pacific Northwest, and the coming of foreign powers to your lands. Neither Russia, nor the United States, were able to wipe out the Tlingit, who live on in what is now Canada and Alaska. But now your people face new challenges, in a strange new world. Can you lead your people once more, and prevent the Tlingit culture from fading away? Can you ensure that your civilization stands the test of time? Introduction: Good day. You stand before Sheiyksh, the Chief of the Tlingit. Introduction: How did you come to be here? I am Sheiyksh, who leads the Ravens and Eagles, the People of the Tides. Defeat: Fine, take my hat. That's all you wanted, right? Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Raid for slaves We require workers to toil under our demense. The people of have become lazy and well-fed. We will strike swiftly from the seas, without mercy! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Tlingit *The target minor civ must be a coastal city and must have a neutral or better Influence level. *You must have researched Sailing *Can only be activated 4 times Costs: *120 Influence *1 Magistrate Rewards: *A free Worker appears in your capital Raise a Shame Totem Against ' has done us a great dishonor. In order to shame him into repentance, we will raise a totem with his likeness inscribed on it for all to see. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Tlingit *Target must be denouncing us. *Can only have one Shame Totem at a time Costs: *80 Gold *1 Magistrate Rewards: *The next time has a Golden Age, it will end abruptly when the Golden Age has 7 turns left. *This will consume the Shame Totem 'Unique Cultural Influence “Our people are wearing your blankets and marrying into your clans, I fear the rest of the world will succumb to such oddities.” Full Credits List *''TPangolin'': Concept, Icons, Map, Leaderscreen, Pedias *''Firebug: Concept, Compilation *''Neirai: Concept, Lua *''DJSHenniger:'' Lua, Icons, Improvement *''Kaduseon'': Lua *''Slippery Snake'': Icons *''Hobonatir:'' Pedias *''Deliverator'': Unit Graphics *Reedstilt'': ''Concept Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Firebug Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III Category:Pacific Cultures